Prince of Fire, Meet the Thief
by Mitsukai924
Summary: Aria Lustin was the thief of shadows. With a special skill set and Devil Fruit to boot, she was powerful and a force to reckon with. Enter Portgas D. Ace, polite, charming and a pirate. When these two criminals meet head on, their whole lives seem to go haywire on crazy, dangerous and fun adventures together. Maybe being a thief isn't the life for Aria after all.
1. Ch 1 The Encounter

One Piece characters belong to Eiichiro Oda

Aria Lustin and all other non-One Piece characters belong to me.

Please pardon my crappy grammar and all other mistakes, I hate english and grammar and am rushing through these chapters because I am an idiot with no life :D Please enjoy!

(A/N: Nakama means "crew mate" or "friends")

CHAPTER 1 "The Encounter"

ARIA'S POV

"Aria, if you can't do this..." I rolled my eyes as he doubted me yet again.

"Syris, I am not a fool. I'm your soldier." I smirked and with a dramatic swoosh of my travel cloak, I left my gild. Racing down the long beaten path my mind formed a mental map of my salvage tonight. It was long past sunset but in the part of night where sleep was the heaviest. Turning left out of my village and into the rural area of our town, the only abnormality was the thriving barn with its lights all on. Calculating my job, the time and now the noise only two out of my several calculations came out negatively. I dove under the window sill and slipped past silently making my way to my official job.

Activating my Devil Fruit ability, I walked through the front door and through the door to the basement and pulled out the artifical light I carried in my pocket. Turning it on I scanned the cluttered room until my eyes rested on my prize, a silver box in the corner with a glittering silver dial. I smirked and walked over putting the light on the ground to my right before turning to the challenge before me. I scoffed at the word 'challenge' in my mind. Targeting my powers to my arm my hand slid in but bow I had to slidify my arm, despite the pain of replacing material with my arm I grabbed a piece of paper and slid my arm out again. Checking over the paper I looked it over in the light and confirmed its authenticity and confirmed the map that I needed.

The plan was progressing exceedingly better than I thought, goes to show that doubting Syris is foolish. Confidentally walking out of the house I made my way back into the night as if nothing had just happened. Distracted with my accomplishment, I hadn't noticed a door flying towards me. Making physical connection with my face, I tumbled backwards pain throbbing in my nose.

"Son of a-!"

"Holy crap- You really hit that... Door. Heh." I grabbed my nose as it started to bleed ignoring the stranger.

"Ugh, thanks asshole." I spat angrily out of spite from my nose. I stood back up and pulled out my handkerchief and began wiping the blood away.

"Look, you shouldn't be out this late anyways." I looked at the young man; shirtless, well built, black long shorts, black boots and a hat. He also wore a lot of accessories.

"Thanks for your concern." I sighed and ran off not wishing to be suspected and ran towards my gild.

ACE'S POV

We, Whitebeard's crew, had docked at one of our ports to see about a map discovered. The people claimed that while a traveller passed by they were sold a map to new places full of wonder and treasure. Ecstatic and pleased by the people of this town we docked and celebrated as equals.

"And Ace the best pirate brother we e'er could own...!" Sang my drunken nakama at the top of their lungs.

"My name is praised, and feared and respected by all!" I grinned happily adding to the excitement that reached my heart and soul. "I am Fire-fist Ace! The bestest, and meanest and strongest pirate next to Whitebeard!" I cried out earning laughs from all my nakama.

"A long ways to go before you can be in the same sentence as me boy!" 'Ol pops yelled over all the cheering and merrymaking. The music continued to flood throughout the barn and out to the barren streets. Dancing and laughing we filled both floors of the barn we stayed at.

"The sea beckons to me, my children and tomorrow we sail for a new treasure o'er the horizon!" Pops bellowed drunken. We all laughed and cheered but I, somehow ending up near the door, was shoved by a drunken Thatch and had pushed open the door. A loud "THWACK" noise made me sick to my stomach as I had most definitely hit someone by accident.

"Son of a-!"

"Holy crap- You really hit that... Door. Heh." I chuckled and noticed the blood and felt regret instantly. I opened my mouth to apologize but she cut me off quickly.

"Ugh, thanks asshole." I watched as she stood up on her own and dug in her purse pulling out a white handkerchief and wiped the blood away.

"Look, you shouldn't be out this late anyways." I said quietly. I finally met her eyes and was awe-stricken, even if she was rude she was actually good-looking with violet eyes. Her deep red hair had lush waves that flowed down her shoulders. Her fair skin more pronounced in the moonlight and her body was slender but muscular.

"Thanks for your concern." She grumbled and stomped off. I was drunk and quite frankly unconcerned as I rejoin the festivities inside. The next morning, that girl was nothing more than a dream to me.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

So this is an Ace D. Portgas FanFiction. I hope you like it, comment and vote!

you may also find more chapters of my story on . (Same title and everything!)


	2. Ch 2 New Recruit

CHAPTER 2 "New Recruit"

RAYMOND'S POV

It had been about a week since I'd been snatched from the street because I accidentally bumped into a traveler. Or so I had originally thought. In my mind I found myself thinking he was from "Cat's Cradle", a guild everyone knew as powerful, dangerous and a place of bad luck. Rumors surrounding the members of the guild alone were horrifying. I remember my dad frequently warning me about the gild, almost as much as he annoyed me with Aria. I always told him that I wouldn't ever have bad luck enough to run into one of these characters. Now I was regretting my words.

I had been tossed into a potato sack and carried to an unknown place bound and gagged. I could make out the groan of the door hinges and lively chatter from all around. Their voices were garbled and overlapping but they silenced the moment the man carrying me walked in. I silently prayed that he was just popular and that the chattering would become raves from fans.

The sound of his footsteps slightly echoed as he walked from what I reckoned to be the front door to the back of the colossal structure. Another door opened and slammed behind us before I was shifted from the man's shoulder and thrown across the room, crashing on the ground. I shuffled in the bag and struggled to try and rip the bag and only managed to get a hole but it was behind me. Chains rattled and scraped the ground, my heart accelerated with fear and dropped when the chains crashed to the ground. The bag was untied and powerful hands grabbed my arms that pulled me upright and shackled me. I tried taking in the man's features but the room was too dark to notice anything but his intense and steely gray eyes. He pulled out a small dagger and sliced the ropes letting them fall to the ground.

"Welcome to Cat's Cradle, Raymond." He knew my name and that was all I needed to play my mental game, I smirked through the gag. "Oh, you should know that your father doesn't scare me. I think we both know your father doesn't dare come here, and if he does he'll meet my Aria." My heart leapt back up into my throat making breathing more difficult. My concern must have appeared in my expression because he smirked.

"Oh, have you heard of her? She's quite useful you know and she'll want to meet you of course." He stood up and turned around to leave but looked at me once more and with a smirk he left.

Once the door slammed shut I began to plan my escape only to find the door open again to a man with dark skin, sunglasses, light hair that hung by his neck, long face, incredibly muscular and a cheeky grin. I didn't like the way he presented himself with an air of arrogance.

"Hey, baby," Even his speech was weird and eccentric, like a rock star or something. "How are ya, hungry?" He reached out his hand to pet me but I bit him. He yelped and punched me before I released my jaws letting him jump back.

"That hurts! You are not getting food now you little asshole!" He growled and punched me once more before retreating to the door. "While you stay here there are rules!" He snapped suddenly. "No screaming, crying, begging for any reason and no biting!" He emphasized holding up his hand. "Don't break these rules and you won't get hurt. Bucket in the corner for your bathroom and window behind you to clean it out. Welcome to hell, baby." He slammed the door and cussed loudly as he stomped off.

I leaned against the wall and sighed closing my eyes, how long was I going to be stuck here; weeks, months, years? Would my dad even search for me? It felt like hours had passed, between my stomach growling and boredom nagging at my mind. I heard the door open but exhaustion washed over my whole body and I didn't move. There wasn't a single sound in this chamber, was it even my door that had opened?

SPLASH! I glared at the one who threw water on me; her dark eyes sparkled with amusement.

I knew this woman was dangerous from the moment she opened my cell door. Even without seeing her face properly I knew to stay away from her; I glared at her from behind my bangs. She smiled and walked towards me and went to touch me. Out of primal instinct I went to bite her hand but she punched my head instead, her reflexes were nothing to laugh about.

"I'm not going to hurt you but if you're going to bite me don't think I'll take it easy on you just because you happen to be a kid." I glared but let her touch me. She brushed my bangs aside to my discomfort and leaned back again. "There, see? Even a snot-nose punk like you can be cute." I didn't understand what she meant by her actions but I just glared into the darkness where I could barely make out her silhouette.

"So, what's your name?" She asked leaning against the wall and waited for my reply; I debated lying but it wouldn't matter because I was stuck here now.

"Ray." I was surprised at how terrible my voice came out. She chuckled snapping me out of my thoughts. "Who are you people?"

"I'm Aria Lustin." My heart dropped and all hope of me being returned home dissipated. The infamous shadow thief sat before me on a bucket. God, why do you hate me so much?

"THE ARIA?!" I shouted out of my shock. I didn't mean to be so loud but it couldn't be helped.

"Who else would I be?" I watched as she picked her ear, then she suddenly stood up and nearly disappeared from view into the darkest corner of the room. A quiet tinkle came from the corner and I recognized it as metal scraping against the stone.

"Why am I here?" I asked and shrunk away as she walked back over to me and dropped one of my shackles, I didn't move and hardly took a breath.

"What are you doing?!" My head jerked up to the man I'd bitten earlier.

"I'm taking my new pet for a walk, Sora." She cut him off before he could finish his concern. She grabbed a link of chains and clasped a shackle to my wrist and one to her wrist. What on earth was she planning?

"I am your sensei now, you tell me everything. We do everything together, you will not disobey or I will not hesitate to kill you." (A/N: "sensei" means "teacher") Just from the tone of voice I knew, if it was her she'd do it.

"What if the chain breaks?" I didn't dare mention death out of fear for her response, if I seemed to afraid these people I'm sure that they would kill me.

"You stay put until you see me. If anyone asks, simply tell them you're waiting for your sister. Got it?" I nodded glaring at the ground. I have no chance of surviving this, my options? Obey and succumb to this cult. "Good. Then let's explore the guild then, hum?"

She pushed open the door and I blinked until I adjusted to the light. All eyes were on us but I knew they were staring at me I was new to them the chatter resumed gradually once Aria ordered two drinks and mine tasted tart, sour and bitter.

"So kid, where're you from?" I slowly looked up to see the biggest man I've ever seen! His body was like a small mountain; his features were horrifying to boot; with tattoos on every inch of exposed skin, piercings lining up on his ears, nose, and his lips and even on his nipples. Short, bright red, spiky hair, tan skin stretched over enormous bulging muscles, beady black eyes and his teeth were blunt like tombstones.

Gawking and overwhelmed by this giant-troll I looked up at Aria for help. She ignored my pleading eyes and I gulped, turning back to the monster in front of me.

"G-Great Hill Village." Aria spat her drink at the monster and I jumped at her sudden reaction. Aria gawked at me while the monster let out a string of vulgar language and even some new words I hadn't heard of before.

"Wait- the Great Hill Valley that's known for its wealth?!" I was surprised she acted this way and was curious about my hometown.

"Well, yeah..." I saw her eyes glaze over; I took my bitter flavored drink and took another sip. I could feel my head get a bit prickly but ignoring it I watched Aria's response.

"Aria. Aria. Aria! ARIA!" Sora increased his volume until he yelled in her ear. Her arm snapped up and covered his mouth making him jump back to avoid her hand but failed.

"Don't scream in my ear." I shuffled away from her but the rattle of the chains reminded me that we were shackled together.

"You're all crazy!" I squeaked and the look she gave me when she turned around had me shaking with absolute fear.

"No, we're not!" I was surprised at how childish her response was.

"Oh be nice to the kid." Sora said prying her hand off his face.

"I am." She huffed and sat down. "You should at least remember your manners; the brat doesn't even know your names!"

"I AM NOT..." Seeing their surprised faces made me lose my sudden bout of courage. "I'm not a brat. My name is Raymond Ziphelien." Aria smiled.

"Good progress, punk." She smiled, winked and patted my back before drinking again. I knew I was in danger as long as this woman and I were stuck together.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

This chapter is pretty long lol took a bit but I'm working on it... Vote and comment please!


	3. Ch 3 Cat's Cradle

CHAPTER 3 "The Cat's Cradle"

ARIA'S POV

Syris was unimpressed when he returned and the brat was chained to me but we talked it over. Turns out the brat bumped into him, claiming he saw potential Syris "borrowed" the kid "without permission".

"Potential." I scoffed and walked into the men's sleeping quarters and found Ray easily. I poked his side getting him to jerk awake and his eyes snapped open when saw my face.

"Sorry ma'am, I'll try to be up earlier." He said sleepily and shot up only to stumble and fall over. I had to bite back laughter and sighed helping him to his feet, smiling all the while.

"Relax. We're going shopping." I chuckled and noticed he wasn't looking at my face anymore. I looked down and rolled my eyes, thieves can't wear dressed too?

"Got a problem with my dress?" I asked my tone teasing.

"No ma'am!" He answered quickly and tore his eyes up to my face. "You look beautiful, ma'am." I chuckled and took the chains off to his surprise.

"No one knows, got it?" He smiled for the first time since he got here and nodded.

ACE'S POV

Pops sent me out to find some place called the 'Cat's Cradle'. I yawned as the sun barely rose over the horizon. We were up early cause the villagers were making a fuss and showed us where the map was supposed to be. Inside the vault instead was a card signed with very beautiful penmanship, 'A. L.'. Apparently it was a signature found in many places of stolen objects but everyone knew it was this Cat's Cradle gild. I wasn't convinced- mainly because I was slightly hung over and wanted to sleep but if I did that pops would kick my ass into next month.

I reached the suburban area as the farmers instructed and looked around for the gild with no luck. Spotting a merchant I walked over and asked him about how to find the gild.

"What kind of fool do you take me for, boy?" He growled and spit, barely missing my leg, into the spittoon about three feet away.

"I just need to know where it is." Watching him ignore me I sighed and went official on him. "As the Second Division Commander Ace of Whitebeard's fleet, I demand that you tell me where they are." I watched as his eyes wandered up to my face and the color drained from his.

"Beggin' your pardon sir, I didn't realize!" He wheezed and lifted a shaking finger towards the forest. "There's a hidden trail you gots to follow and don't trust the trees, sir. They all look the same and will get yous lost!" I nodded and followed his instructions.

A clearing in the woods presented itself but the magnificent structure before me cast a dark and mysterious shadow. The wooden front porch was elegant and had three large, round tables with right chairs at each; complimenting the giant black, double doors. The windows were tall, barred and had thick glass. Wooden pillars held the patio to the second floor and possessed carvings of many wild animals, like a totem pole.

This building was more of a fortress than a gild but I needed to be sure that this was the place I needed. I watched as a woman in a stunning blue summer dress walked out, holding hand with a little boy of about ten. Then again could it have been her brother?

"Hey, miss!" I called out a grabbed her shoulder making her jump and look at me with fear and protectiveness. I let go and stepped back giving her some space.

"May I help you?" She asked pushing the boy behind her.

"I hope so," I smiled kindly but receiving no smile in return I cleared my throat and continued. "I'm wondering if this is the Cat's Cradle gild."

"What business would you have with some place like that?" She asked squinting in suspicion.

"They have something my pops wants, I just wanted to talk to them and negotiate." She chuckled and shook her head puzzling me by her actions.

"Just be careful, the people inside are dangerous." She said confirming the gild.

"Thank you miss." I tipped my hat as she and her son scurried off through the trees. The boy kept trying to steal glances at me until he was scolded and disappeared with her. I sighed and approached the structure soaking in all the details. The windows were open and a delicious scent protruded from within.

"Well damn... Someone's got it made." I said pushing open the doors of the guild and walked in.

The men and a few girls looked up; a few chuckled at my double door entrance. A giant man walked over and when he spoke saliva splattered on my face, I winced and wiped it off listening to his poor speech.

"An' what'cha doin' here, pretty boy?"

"Are you in charge here?" I was used to giants at this point, considering I was friends with some.

"No. Why?" He asked glaring at me so hard it looked as though he were constipated.

"I have business with the leader of this gild."

"He ain't seein' nobody today. Get lost punk." He growled pushing me back out the doors I just opened.

"Crush." A deep voice drew our attention up to the second floor rafters. "Let him up, we wouldn't want Whitebeard after us now would we?"

The giant 'Crush' dropped his hands but let me pass, whispers broke out like wildfire. I could feel all eyes burning with curiosity at me as I walked up to see their leader. I know I shouldn't have been too excited because he was probably strong and maybe stronger than me but this was my first time dealing with a gild master. I was absolutely zealous to see him face to face.

"What do you want, pirate?" He asked calmly from under his dark scarf.

"There was a map stolen last night from a barn in the little town of Dustee last night, my captain wants it back and we have reason to believe the thief is here." I said taking in his appearance as I spoke. He wore a large black hat and a black scarf that was very ragged and worn down. His trench coat was a very dark grey-brown and muddy, like the bottom of his boots, he wore three belts on his waist but only one of them had been looped with his dark pants. He looked like the very definition of mysterious and dangerous together.

"Why? The map is of no use to you, it simply shows where other islands are."

"I can't go back unless I have that map."

"Then talk to the one who found it." He offered and turned to look over the railing at the woman bartender. "Missy, show the gentleman to Aria."

'So the thief's name was Aria, which was one less question I needed to get out of them.' I thought with concealed glee.

"Sure thing, sugar." A woman with a tight black short sleeves blouse and shorts stepped out. She was sexy, but not my type. I smiled politely at her and tipped my hat she giggled at the gesture.

"Just a heads up, sugar? Once she runs you're better to just give up she all but vanishes from the face of God's green earth when she runs."

"Sounds like fun." I grinned and followed her out with a wave to the guild's members. I winked at Crush making him turn away out of discomfort and laughter broke out in the gild as the doors slammed shut.

"I'll grab the boy and you can get her."

"Boy?" I asked shocked. "What is she a mother?" Missy laughed.

"No, he's kind of adopted." She smiled walking and scanning the crowd of faces as we broke free of the woods.

A silence passed over us as we walked and most people shuffled out of our way. Who was this Cat's Cradle gild and why were they so terrifying? This was getting to be quite the adventure.

"Have you seen Aria before?" She asked curiously.

"Maybe, I may or may not have hit her with a door." Missy looked stunned and slightly amused.

"And she let you live? Damn boy, you're sure as hell lucky! She must've still been recovering." She murmured quietly to herself.

"What do you mean?"

"Ah, well, she got into a scuffle with some pirates a little bit ago and one had got her pretty good with his long sword. She killed him in the end but her wound mustn't have healed yet." She abruptly stopped put her hand on my chest to stop me. "Stay here."

She walked ahead to- no... The girl in blue?! Now I felt like an idiot- how hadn't I notice that?

I watched as Missy grabbed the boy's hand and started to walk away leaving dress girl flustered. I chuckled and walked over but her eyes had caught my movement, she spun around and ran. God, could she run! I had to snap myself out of it my surprise before I let her get away.

She turned down alleyway after alleyway easily, never slipping, falling or crashing into anything. At one point, there was a man pushing a cabbage cart and she had accelerated and flipped over it, landing perfectly! She was just like a freaking cat- but I didn't let up on her one bit, if I took pity and slowed down I'd have lost her for sure.

I watched her enter another alleyway but when I turned into the same one she had disappeared completely. I couldn't believe it as I huffed, and searched the area all around as well. She was completely gone and not a sign of her anywhere I went.

"Well played little girl, well played." I grinned and walked back to the gild.

When I walked through the doors again, Missy looked up and laughed handing me a drink.

"You scared her, eh?"

"Yeah she ran." I said and noticed the kid from earlier.

"Why are you after boss?" I looked at him a little surprised but smiled. He actually called her 'boss' it was kind of cute- reminded me of Luffy.

"She took a map from my pops and I want it back." I said honestly.

"But you're a pirate." He said confused. "You'd kill her if she came back so just leave her alone-"

"Look kid," I said slightly insulted he would say that about all pirates, it was true that I did do that but that wasn't my job today. "That's just one kind of pirates, I'm not a blood thirsty killing machine. That's not to say I haven't killed a few people but so have people in this guild." I said explaining as calmly as I could. "I'm just here to talk and get my map."

"You got money, sugar? I'll pour you another one." Missy said from behind the bar. I reached back for my money bag- it wasn't there. I whipped around to make sure I wasn't just going crazy.

"What the-" I heard Missy laughing and glared suspiciously.

"Looks like she pulled one over you, baby." A man with darker skin and blue hair walked up to me, his sunglasses covering his eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked looking from one to the other- even the kid was smiling!

"See, if you get too close to Aria, you'll start missing things. You'd better pray she ain't gone done spend it all." He grinned.

"A pick pocket too? Who exactly is this chick?" I asked growing curious about whom I was up against.

"Relax, baby, I gotcha covered." He grinned and tossed Missy a pouch of money. She took my glass and refilled it.

"Forget Aria, baby, you just gotta wait her out." He grinned and took his own mug and took a huge gulp.

"I guess so." I smiled and cracked mugs in cheer.

ARIA'S POV

It was all but black out when I finally returned to the gild. He found me? How?! Was he playing with me earlier and actually recog- then it hit me. Syris had told Missy to get him to me. Why? My head swirled as I entered the loud celebrating inside of the gild. To my utter shock and horror; the man from earlier, who had chased me, was now singing with my guild mates.

I went to push the door open when something hit the door stopping me in my tracks; startled I whipped around. The man had his hand shaped like a gun and his finger was on fire. He smirked and got up making his way over as though he weren't drunk.

Running through my mind was: 'Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit...' I had somehow managed to piss off _the_ Fire-Fist Ace. I stood my ground, still keeping my face blank from any emotion. He towered over me and I could feel the heat rolling off his bare naked chest. I looked up to his onyx eyes and he stared right back before laughing, shocked I pushed him back making him stumble and fall.

"Sheesh... Rude much?" He asked standing back up and dusted himself off.

"Come on, baby! Loosen up." Sora called out to me with a grin. "Come on down, _cherie_, take a load off."

"Sora, you're drunk and not thinking clearly." I kept my eyes locked on Ace as he fixed his hat and smiled at me.

"Aria!" I winced as Syris called out my name with certain sharpness. I looked over to where he stood on the balcony. "Come here."

Obediently I walked over to Syris and looked at him; his dark eyes glittered as he stared at me.

"Give him the map." I was absolutely stunned and felt my jaw drop hitting the floor.

"What-?!" I all but screeched. He raised a hand and silenced me.

"If you give him the map, he then owes you to at least tag along." He said much quieter and I could see his face move as though he smiled. "Don't ever assume I don't know what I'm saying. You'll figure that out soon enough kid."

"Come on, Syris. I'm not that young anymore." I huffed rolling my eyes.

"No, but you sure have the attitude to prove me right."

"Fine." I said a little disgruntled and sighed walking back down the steps.

"Ace, come with me." I said and waved him over.

"Where're we going?" I led him to my room but closed the door and locked it before he could walk in after me.

After making a ton of noises to confuse him, I grabbed the map from under my mattress and walked back out.

"You get the map on one condition." I said watching as he studied the map silently. "Take me to Whitebeard." He was stunned, to say the least, at my proposition.

"What- really?" He asked appalled at my apparent gall.

"Honestly." I said meeting his eyes with a stoic expression. I was not messing around and I knew exactly what I was doing.

For the most part.

Hopefully.


	4. Ch 4 Terms and Conditions

CHAPTER 4 "Terms and Conditions"

ACE'S POV

I couldn't believe she wanted to meet pops, everyone was afraid to but this little girl had the gall to actually want to meet him? Something was up and I didn't like the direction it was going, she wasn't honestly going to attempt an attack on pop's life right?

I led her away from the heart of the town and cobble stone paths to the dirt road that led to the little village that had acted as host to us. The open fields were vast and covered with crops, I guess it must have been nearing harvest season but man did those pumpkins look delicious! I sighed and tried to chase out the thoughts of food as my stomach growled making Aria giggle, she seemed so serious that I hadn't even thought she could be so amused by such a little thing. I smiled and yawned stretching, I had to admit that I loved when a girl admired my tattoo, that was my greatest possession. I glanced at her and noticed she was looking at the barn where pops and my nakama were up and packing new supplies and carrying it onto the ship.

"Ace, m'boy!" Whitebeard thundered causing me to grin shyly and walk forwards with the girl behind me. "I thought I sent you out to get the map not a woman for business." I glanced at the girl, her blank expression making it impossible to read her thoughts; I figured she'd be a little miffed about being called a prostitute though.

"She is our 'A. L.' character that took the map." I said carefully and watched as pops walked over abandoning his smile and kind hearted nature.

"So you bring us the thief? I'm impressed."

"Actually she insisted on coming here pops." I said giving him a look of slight concern. His features darkened as he switched his gaze from her to me.

"Ace?" His tone demanding, he wanted to know why I hadn't taken care of her once I got the map.

"I can't touch her; she's a devil fruit user." I explained carefully studying every wrinkle, muscle and nerve that may have been triggered.

"So? It doesn't matter that she's a girl, take her out." He growled angrily.

"No, it's not that." I said turning my arm on fire and punched her, she raised her arms to cover her face but my arm went right through her. I turned back to pops ignoring her glare and poised myself to attack if she went to counter attack. Pops' eyes suddenly sparkled with interest, I had a bad feeling I knew exactly what he was thinking or worse... What he was going to suggest.

"Girl, you have a name or are you just 'Al'?"

"My name is Aria." She said with a bow and looked back up into his eyes.

"Welcome aboard the Moby Dick, Aria." I cringed internally. This was going to be bad.

ARIA'S POV

"Welcome aboard the Moby Dick." Whitebeard grinned. I had a bad feeling about coming here now, they wouldn't try to get me to join their crew right? "Marco, take care of the lass!" With a last glance at the elder man who towered well over eighteen feet. He wore a black bandanna around his head and adorned himself with a white captain's coat which hung loosely from his broad shoulders and bore his Jolly Roger symbol. He was bare-chested exposing his scars, and wore light, loose pants tucked inside his large black boots, and a dark pirate sash around his waist. Whitebeard had a clear tube that led from his nose to the oxygen tank at his side and was attached to several medical sensor machines, with nurses monitoring his health. If I had more of a conscious I would pity the man but I valued my life and turned away.

"Hey, I'm Marco." Grinned a lean yet muscular, blond-haired man with a rather sleepy look and some stubble around his chin. He wore a purple jacket and a light blue sash adorned with an elaborate golden-yellow belt around his waist. He has dark gray knee-long pants and black sandals, and on his left leg he wears what appears to be some sort of straw decoration. His shirt hung open to reveal the cross and crescent moon mustache symbol that resembles a dark blue silhouette of Whitebeard's Jolly Roger tattooed across his pectorals.

"Pleasure." I nodded politely.

"Wow, you're a lady as well? Stick with me or these guys will eat you alive." He chuckled giving me a once over.

"She's a thief Marco, so keep your hand on your moneybag." Ace said, pointing at me before disappearing to talk animatedly with his crewmates.

"Wow, a lady thief, pocket picker; you really do have a specific skill set." Marco chuckled, I smiled at him kindly but I was nervous to be around so many monstrous Devil Fruit users. I have heard stories of these guys and none of them were pleasant.

I smiled and walked off with Marco as he kept me close showing me a few people. He seemed like a father figure, I had asked him for his age but he laughed it off and introduced me to "Jozu". I couldn't help but nearly gawk in amazement and felt my nerves frazzle with anxiety as I looked up into a scowling giant's face.

This Jozu seemed intimidating at roughly seventeen feet tall, maybe even taller; dark skinned with a long face and black stripe-like patterns for a beard and hairstyle. His legs were relatively thin in comparison to his muscular arms. He appeared battle-hardened and wore a scowl on his face. The dark armor he wore and his hair style were very similar to that of an Aztec warrior, with red-bolted dark shoulder pads. On his chest he had a green cuirass, whose front and back portions were connected by metal straps that go over both his collarbones. Around his waist there was a big, elaborated golden belt, worn over what looked like a green skirt similar to the ones worn by Aztecs, with golden decorations near the edge. He also wore what look like a studded, black and gold large-buckled shoes or boots and matching black studded pants.

"Oh be nice Jozu!" Called out a voice from behind us. I had to tear my gaze away from Jozu's face to see a man with a brown pompadour hairstyle, which went to a point at the back of his head, and a black goatee around his chin. He laughed when he saw my expression; he seemed much friendlier than the rest in his posh uniform, with calf-long pants and a black belt around his waist, and brown shoes.

"Don't worry darling, the 'ol giant ain't gonna harm ya. He mostly scowls and rarely smiles but you'll be just fine. I'm Thatch by the way." He grinned and took my hand placing a- longer than necessary- kiss on it.

"I'm sure." I said pulling my hand back quickly and wiped his drool off on my pants.

"I don't like her." Jozu said quietly but I could hear him, his voice was distinct- plus I stole a glance as he expressed his personal opinion.

"Girl!" I jumped as Whitebeard's voice boomed over the noise, which then stopped and all eyes turned in my direction. "Come here."

I made my way past the thousands of crewmen up to where Whitebeard, in all his rumored glory sat, staring down at me.

"Yes sir?" I asked meekly.

"I like you." He grinned; I felt my stomach squelch with an unpleasant feeling as he continued. "You may have stolen from me but I am willing to forgive you on one condition. You work on my ship, cleaning the poop deck and other floors and maybe even sing for me." He grinned.

"My apologies sir but I cannot sing." I said calmly.

"What girl can't sing? Only men cannot sing." He said amused. "Sing for me."

And so I did. I sang as horribly as I possibly could and watched as the crewmembers cringe from the sound I was producing.

"Silence!" Whitebeard shouted and covered my mouth with his giant hand. I looked up at him through a crack between his fingers before he released my head. I could hear chuckles over my shoulder but didn't look as I felt my face heat up with embarrassment.

"All right then, no singing." He sighed loudly and patted my head heavily making my knees buckle from the sudden force. "You'll be all right kiddo, just follow your orders got it?"

"Yes sir." I said gratefully before being pulled away for joking and teasing.

"You sounded like a dying cat!" The men laughed and clutched their sides as their pain increased.

"Be nice guys, she's just special." Marco said calmly with a smile in my direction.

"What else can you do?" They asked curiously.

"Tell stories." I said quickly to avoid skill concerning questions.

"Whoa! Really? Are you any good?! Tell us one now!"

"Err, what kind of story?"

"Surprise us!" They cried and grabbed drinks and made a giant circle around me. How the hell did I manage to get all the attention on me?

"There was a woman in a tower and one day a man happened to stumble across this tower and looked up to see the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on. But the moment her mouth opened and she spoke he could not comprehend what she had said, "Moi je m'appelle mademoiselle Noir, et comme vous pouvez le voir, je ne souris, ni ris, ni vis, et c'est tout ce qu'elle a dit"." I continued to tell the story about the poor woman who had been trapped in the tower for many a year.

A man came across this old tower one day like in a fairy tale and when he lifted his head he saw a young lady. When she spoke it was a different language, the young man was frightened by the noises she made and ran into the town claiming he thought he found a zombie! The townspeople were so frightened by this revelation the grabbed their guns and swords and ran to the tower. The pale lady, seeing the people and thinking they would help her, spoke the same noises again. The townspeople believed she was no zombie but a demon from Hell and set her hair on fire with a torch they carried. The young, pale lady was no demon nor zombie but a woman of a different culture trapped in a tower, waiting for the day her prince would come. She spoke the words one last time : "Moi je m'appelle mademoiselle Noir Et comme vous pouvez le voir Je ne souris, ni is, ni vis Et c'est tout ce qu'elle a dit".

"So in the end, they burned her hair not understanding what she was saying." I said finishing my story. "She had actually said, "Me, my name is Miss Black And like you can see I don't smile or laugh or live" And that is all she said." I could hear drunk sobs and felt the heavy sorrow of the atmosphere.

"Then Luffy came in, chopped off the burning hair and saved the girl!" Shouted a drunken Ace, everybody burst into laughter and shook their heads or cheered out 'Luffy'.

"Who's Luffy?" I asked curiously causing all the men to groan and run away from the circle while Ace stumbled over to where I sat.

"He's my little brother." Ace grinned stupidly spilling the contents of his ale dangerously close to me. "I'll tell you all about him!"

I knew instantly that I was going to regret this. Lord, save me from this hell I've signed myself up for.


	5. Ch 5 Day One on Deck

CHAPTER 5 "Day One on Deck"

ARIA'S POV

The Moby Dick was even larger in person and the thought of being on a ship with so many people, quite frankly, scared the Devil Fruit right out of my body. I followed my orders of cleaning the decks and making sure to leave signs that warned of slipping, however, I was neigh informed that I would be watched for suspicious habits.

The current lower division member stared at my bum and I could feel the gaze slowly undressing me. Perhaps it was my paranoia but I straightened my back and huffed in irritation.

"So, what division are you in?" I asked as I wet the mop and continued swabbing the floor.

"I'm in the tenth." He beamed happily. "Under Division Commander Curiel's supervision."

"Ah." It was as if he was speaking a new language to me. "What's that like for you?"

"Well, each division crewmate each has their own duty to fulfill but it's not all bad." He admitted sheepishly. "There are chores, errands, messages to get run around, bounties to collect and of course working together."

"Do you guys ever go out on your own?" I asked curiously leaning against the mop handle, having finished my sixth corridor of the hundreds left.

"Sometimes, I guess it all depends on the mission and rank you have. Also where you're going but our commander sends us with the correct nakama to do the job. We do shop alone though but we sometimes run into people we know too!" He said beaming like the sun. "What about you? Did your nakama go in groups?"

"No." I said chuckling before picking up the mop and bucket and carried it up the stairs easily, washing them as well.

"So... You did things alone?" He asked pushing on further.

"That was implied, yes."

"What was your commander like then?" He asked curiously.

"He's powerful, commanding, intelligent and calculative."

"So you look up to him?"

"No, I just obey his orders."

"But... You don't respect him?"

"I'm just a favored foot soldier." I said quietly. "Anyways, I made it all the way here, there's no going back now." I gave him a reassuring smile before being passed off to the next level. The corridor was slightly wider than the previous and the doors were spread out four inches more.

Division nine, Commander Blenheim, 'Clumsy' Kana looked after me. She seemed nice enough but I never trusted a woman, we were such despicable creatures.

"What's your name darling?" She asked sweetly.

"Aria."

"Hmm, and what are your abilities, Aria?"

"Sarcasm and wit." I replied, giving a taste of my "skills" and I earned a frown.

"I heard you're invisible." I gave her a strange look.

"Can you see me?"

"Yeah."

"Then I'm not invisible."

"Maybe if you were in the sunlight-"

Another division member slipped and once I felt him on my back, he went right through me.

"What the- are you a g-gh-ghost?!" She shrieked and as I opened my mouth she went running down the corridor and into a room on the left and slammed it shut.

"Oi, what did you do to her?" I heard an amused voice from behind me. Marco, so he was the one sending these people.

"_That_ guy fell through me and _she_ called me 'ghost' then left me alone." I said not meeting his eyes and mopping the floor still.

"Yeah she's incredibly superstitious."

"I see that." I said and continued mopping as he walked past.

"Don't worry about Kana someone will be with you shortly." He called before the disappeared.

"Yippee for me." I sighed continuing to mop the floors. It took all bloody day and people always danced around me in the halls to carry out orders, errands or to make sure I hadn't grown two heads.

By the time I reached the top deck, the stars were out and the moon was bright. I saw a few men on look out in the crow's nest, the lookout and behind the wheel.

"You can go to sleep and I'll take over." I looked up to see Marco walking towards me.

"I'm fine. I've gone on less sleep." I said honestly and dismissed his kindness. "But thanks anyways."

"Mind if I join you?"

"Suit yourself." What business of his made it my concern?

"Why are you so distant?" I remembered Ace's stolen money pouch and tossed it over to Marco.

"All his money is in there. I don't need it, stealing is just habit at this point." Marco opened the bag and counted all the money and looked up at me suspiciously.

"Believe what you want." I shrugged and continued to mop the deck. I heard the water sloshing around and I turned to see Marco with a mop helping me. "Two things: where did you get the mop and why are you helping me?"

"I keep one in my pocket at all times and because this is a big job and I thought you may appreciate the help." I rolled my eyes at his sarcasm but accepted his help, I was in no position to command him.

"Um, thank you Marco."

"You're welcome." He grinned. "So, where did you grow up?"

"Cat's Cradle."

"Really?"

"No. My house was on fire and when Syris found me he trained me, taught me everything I know today and kept me at the guild. Fortunately, as a kid, I'd already eaten this Devil Fruit and was also trained and pushed to extreme limits because of it."

"Huh, so you were the only survivor?" I looked up as we had gone back for water and nodded.

"Supposedly everyone else was dead."

"Sounds like they were murdered." A voice drew us to stop and turn around; we both looked to see Ace approaching casually. In the lighting we had, I could better make him out.

Roughly six feet tall, sporting freckles, very good muscle tone and abs definition, with medium black wavy locks that fell three inches above his shoulders. Black boots, black knee-length shorts with an eyelet-studded orange belt, and a blue pouch belted around his left leg. He also wore a short second belt with a large red "A" on the silver buckle over his right hip, but left it unfastened and threaded the free end along the back of his shorts. A dagger in a green sheath hung at his left hip. On Ace's left arm, he wore a Log Pose and a red and white striped bracelet around his wrist, with an orange elbow guard, and his "ASCE" tattoo decorating the bicep vertically (the "S" had been crossed out for some reason). He wore a red beaded necklace and an orange hat with two blue smileys, one frowning and one smiling, and a string of red beads sitting above the rim. Two long orange side straps hung down sides of his hat and met at a large medallion of a bull's skull with orange tassels.

"I've never looked back on that day. Syris saved me and I owe him my life for that."

"Such blind love, eh?" He smirked.

"No." I said sternly. "I'm not in love with him; he saved my life, period."

"Jeez, you sound like an old bitter couple." Marco chuckled teasingly.

"We do not!" We yelled simultaneously, and then looked at each other in shock before I resumed moping.

"Go to bed Ace." I instructed earning a stubborn huff.

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Because if you don't those bags under your eyes may be your demise. Switch duties, if you're on one, and get someone else to watch."

His silence made me look up at him curiously, he was glowering.

"What? Did you finally realize how sexy I really am?" I smirked sarcastically and arched my left eyebrow tauntingly. Marco snickered as Ace huffed and mumbled a 'no' before walking below deck and another nakama appeared to replace him.

"Well I'll be damned, he actually can listen." I murmured to myself quietly.

"Yeah he does that you know, when people aren't rude or stubborn to him." Marco chuckled dropping the subtle hint. "Believe it or not, Ace is a really good guy."

"I know." I said quietly.

"You do?!" Apparently not as quiet as I hoped I was...

"Yeah I knew someone like him a long time ago." I said, feeling my eyes glaze over with memories of him.

"What happened?"

"His own damned pride and good luck finally ran out one day." I spat angrily trying to ignore the painful stabbing of my heart. "I don't want to talk about it." I hadn't realized my hands were shaking until Marco took the splintering mop handle from my hands and pulled me into a hug.

I tried to push him off as warm feelings I'd locked away were suddenly flooding my heart but he didn't let go. After a few minutes of struggle I found my body moving against my will and hugged back as tears flowed down my cheeks. I sobbed into his chest for much too long.

After some time I let go and finished the deck before turning in for the night. That was the first time I had cried in so long, I hated it, that feeling of hurt overwhelming the senses showing weakness and vulnerability. I didn't like this crew, the ship or even their captain; their "family" was definitely going I undo all my hard work of sealing up any painful or pleasant memories.

As I crawled into my bed, I had silently decided to put distance between myself and the nakama. I couldn't talk to them now, the feelings they gave me made me think of 'him'. Ace, above all else.


	6. Ch 6 Bad Sea, Good Friends P 1

CHAPTER 6 "Bad Sea, Good Friends" P. 1

ACE'S POV

It was only just sunrise when I found Aria mopping the floor already. I couldn't believe she was up so early, there was no way she'd gotten enough sleep. I shook my head and adjusted my hat as I walked out of the fifth division floor corridors and went on top to see pops already in his giant seat drinking. I smiled and walked off to do my own chores of helping polish the helm, to make sure Moby Dick didn't rot and fall apart in a storm of any kind. Being in the Grand Line with the always changing weather patterns, you never could tell when you would be hit by a storm. Even the best of the best navigators would get caught in storms and perish.

By lunch I watched her, from the crow's nest, as she swabbed the poop deck, already having finished the rest of the ship. Once she finished she picked up her bucket and mop and disappeared below deck, I reclined and eased into sleep with the sun beaming on my face until-

"Ace, you awake still?" No I'm just laying here with my eyes closed trying to do my daily exercises...

"Don't you roll your eyes at me punk." Marco scolded lightly.

"I didn't roll my eyes." I sighed cracking an eyelid lazily.

"You did too but anyways, I think I did something bad to Aria." He said confessing to me.

"And you're coming to me about her because...?"

"I just wanted to see if you noticed it too."

"Noticed what?" I asked adjusting my position to look below and try and spot her. People were all around but she didn't talk to anyone and those who had tried to, she ignored them and continued mopping. "So _what_?" I asked looking at Marco.

"Can you talk to her?" I rolled over to try and fall back asleep.

"She's fine Marco it's probably-" I didn't get my chance to finish because Marco pushed me out of the crow's nest. I managed to change my position mid-air and landed on my feet. I glared at Marco who was grinning as he watched from above.

"What are you-" I was suddenly thrown aside and skidded to a stop four feet away from where I had just landed. On _top_ of Aria. Great… She looked furious.

"Aria, Marco pushed me!" I said quickly as she glared with malevolence. She put the mop back into the bucket and charged at me with better agility than I had originally witnessed. I barely dogged a punch but she swung her leg up and kicked my jaw, sending me flying backwards. I ignited my body only to find a bucket of seawater dumped over myself, sapping my strength and extinguishing my flames. I looked up to see Marco smiling at me with a bucket in hand.

"If you have so much energy to fight you should have no trouble washing the dishes." Pops growled and cracked my head against hers in a skull shattering clash. It hurt like hell but I knew our skulls weren't broken. Aria appeared to have been more stunned, unaccustomed to cracking skulls. Who could blame her; it took me years to get used to that.

We both went below deck to wash the dishes, she started with the insults and we got into another argument but it was cleared up when we had a frying pan bashed over our heads from the head chef. He enjoyed hitting us with it, insisting that we were bickering. Silently, we both made a mutual agreement to finish the dishes and get our revenge.

The soap suds occasionally fell to the floor or ran down the wood cupboards and chef made us dry them up with towels and if our towels got wet, then our pants next. This continued until we learned to be gentle with the dishes and not spill any extra water or soap suds.

Once the last of the dishes were spotless, we each grabbed a skillet. Turning to the chef we smirked an advanced, our mission transparent.

"Please, you wouldn't hurt the head chef!" He begged, walking backwards until he bumped into the steel island in the middle of the room.

"I'm not sure." I exclaimed sarcastically and looked at Aria with a smirk. "Would we?" She returned my taunting smirk.

"You know, I normally wouldn't but something just... It insists that we do!" We raised our skillets and swung them over his head connecting mere inches above his hair. The clashed metal vibrated my hand and created such a sharp, nagging ring in our ears. I laughed with Aria as we left the terrified chef alone. I felt little remorse leaving him like that; pops would probably punish us later anyways.

Once we walked up to the top deck we separated. I went back into the crow's nest and fell asleep, content with my day. My heart was a little lighter towards Aria, maybe she wasn't as bad as she first seemed.

I felt someone grabbing my shoulders and the violent shaking feeling as if pops was making the earth shift again. I opened my eyes to see Aria over me, hair whipping around her face.

"Ace, help me!" She shouted over the wind and raging sea. I began to wake up as I realized we were in the middle of a storm. She embraced me before pulling back and I realized she was tying a safe line on me. "We have to secure the sails!" I nodded and followed after her. The wind sharpened the rain and pelted us like hail soaking us and the ship to the foundation.

We climbed up to the top grabbing the fabric of the enormous sails and began folding them up with the other nakama and tying them down. The waves crashing against the side of our ship, lightning flashes ripped apart the skies and thunder crashes were all distractions as we struggled to work the sails. I watched as one of the lesser division's members was falling from the hull we sat on. It appeared that he was falling in slow motion until I finally reacted to go after him I watched as Aria was already diving after him.

"Baka!" (A/N: Baka means "idiot" or "fool") I roared scolding her but she surprised me by grabbing our nakama and threw her lifeline's slack and wrapped it around the helm and caught it, slowing them down.

"Hurry up and secure it!" I heard pops' shouts over the commotion and secured the last of the sails. I quickly climbed down to join the chaos of securing the ship against the natural disaster of the sea. I was tasked with tying down the cargo and cannons and ran below decks to do just that.

"Oh hey Ace!" Crailen a member from my own division, called out holding down one of the cannons as a few other nakama tied them down.

"Oh, Crailen; I didn't see you there! How are you?! It's been a while!" I grinned and moved onto the next rolling cannon, stopping it just as it was about to crush someone.

"It has been a while! I'm fantastic." He said before grabbing one other cannon. "Saw this new girl saving someone today- who is she?!"

"Way out of your league!" I shouted in rebuttal.

"A man-eater then?" He grinned. "My favorite kind!"

"You can't touch her Crailen!" I shouted as we finished securing the cargo next.

"Don't be selfish Ace! I want her too!" He grinned, I rolled my eyes. She'd eat him alive, but he'd probably enjoy that. Creepy.

We finished our duties and split up for our next job promising to meet at either lunch or dinner. If the ship was in a secure condition, that is.


	7. Ch 7 Bad Sea, Good Friends P 2

CHAPTER 7 "Bad Sea, Good Friends" P. 2

MARCO'S POV

I joined up with Aria as we climbed up the shrouds to the foremast and secured more lines as the winds had increased. Tying the ropes off quick and secure, we finished in no time. The storm was much more intense than yesterday and the waves actually met the top deck, it wasn't too worrisome but if a Sea King climbed onboard, we'd be in trouble.

"Almost lunch you ready to go down?" I shouted to her over the screaming winds.

"Almost, I'm just going to check the life lines!"

"I'll meet you down there!" I smiled and headed down and wiped the rain off my face and sighed. I turned around hearing the falling of footsteps and saw Ace walking in burning the water off him until he was bone dry. "Sometimes I really hate you man." We laughed and headed under for lunch.

"So how's the mizzenmast doing?" I asked as we grabbed lunch from Daisy our chef. We called him Teddy because despite his size like a bear, he was soft and emotional but at the sight of a nakama getting hurt he goes crazy. He belonged to Division 5 though because of his sweet disposition.

"You game for telling ghost stories tonight?" Ace wore his usual crazy grin at the idea.

"Fine but stop including your brother, okay; the point of ghost stories is to scare people." I sighed. Ace had the best ghost stories but had the worst habit of using Luffy to save the day.

"Fine." He mumbled sadly, I rolled my eyes and chuckled.

"You're hopeless Ace." He punched my arm playfully and I laughed. I saw someone approaching and turned to see Aria soaked to the bone and shivering. "Yikes, someone get the new kid a blanket."

"Yeah no kidding." Ace said from behind me. "She looks a bit blue."

"Hey kid, how're you holding up?" I asked watching her walk inside and take a seat.

"Pretty good but I think it's raining a bit. You may want to wear a jacket or something." She said through chattering teeth and a small grin. Ace and I both burst out into laughter, this kid was great.

ACE'S POV

After we settled down and ate we talked more and Marco and I could mutually agree that we liked her. She had a great sense of humor but she still kept to herself and was iffy around the other nakama.

"Well, I have to head back up." Marco said. "Don't stay under here too long pops will get moody." We said our goodbyes and watched him leave before sitting in awkward silence.

"You want to go up?"

"Sure." She nodded; we threw out our trash and headed back up into the chaos of the storm.

"Ace, Aria!" Pops called us over. "The mast is coming undone. Fasten the lines!" We ran off to secure our life lines around our waists before we climbed up to the lines. My hands burned with rope burn as I worked on my seventh knot. I looked over at Aria to see how she was doing and noticed the blood between her fingers and on the rope. Her rope burns from yesterday hadn't fully healed; I reached into my leg pack and pulled out some gauze. Briskly making my way over to her, incredibly careful of where my steps fell I took her hands in mine and observed the damage. I got a little nauseous as the blood just pooled in her palms and spilt over into mine. I quickly took the gauze and wrapped them around her hands gently but tight enough so that they were covered and wouldn't open again, I'd talk to Marco to see what he could do on her hands. She nodded thanks to me and finished her job with determination.

I returned to my post to make sure that everything was safely tied down before I was called up to the poop deck. Once I hopped the last few steps I saw my nakama attacking a giant squid that was fighting with all its life. I rushed over to help kill it- we all had one thing in mind: FOOD.

Setting myself aflame and charging at the giant squid as my nakama split for my signature move- "Fire Hook". My right fist connected with the squid which then became consumed in fire and fell backwards but as the sea water put out the fire, we dragged the monster on board as pops laughed at our determination.

Once the squid was on and we were sure it wasn't going to slide back out to the ocean Vista pulled out his two swords and focused before using his speed and strength to slice up the squid so we could carry it into the kitchen for food. Like ants, we picked up a chunk or even two and dropped it off in the kitchen until we had to get extra barrels from the S&S deck (A/N: S&S means supplies and store) to stash the extra meat. The squid meat was packed and ready for cooking but we needed to wash off the blood that was left on deck; lest more sea monsters come at the scent of fresh blood during a storm.

The storm was slowly getting calmer as we were getting closer to the eye now but just when I thought things were going for the better, karma bitch slapped me right across the face. A lightning bolt had hit the foremast sending it flying forwards; a few nakama managed to jump off the mast and onto the ship, landing safely with others catching them. Aria wasn't so fortunate to make it off and away to safety.

I watched as her lifeline was snagged on a splinter of the wood and was sinking lower until the rope snapped clean off. At this point she had managed to grab a hold of the mast but she couldn't swing her feet up and get a good grip on it because the rain had drenched the whole log, making it immensely slick. Her hands kept slipping and the foremast was falling further and further over the water. If she fell into the sea, only a select few of us could get her but that number would be reduced to zero due to the stormy conditions.

The ropes kept snapping and I immediately rushed to grab my fire powered vehicle. I raced past Marco who was currently trying to pull our nakama out from under the mast with the others and get them checked out. I turned my attention back to Aria who was now barely hanging onto the mast. I jumped onto my board and immediately set off determined to save her.

Another loud snap and the mast was falling onto the Moby Dick, just as it came into contact with the railing, I watched in slow motion how Aria's body fell from the mast and her eyes filled with terror looked at me as she fell lower and lower. I dove after her to notice the water level sinking and glanced at the giant wave forming over our heads. She screamed at me to turn back but the winds stole her voice and screamed for her. I only had three seconds to get her before the wave consumed us both.

One... I reached out for her trying to use more fire to close the distance between us.

Two... I thought of the promise to meet Luffy in the Grand Line...

Three… It all came crashing down at once.


	8. Ch 8 Bad Sea, Good Friends P 3

CHAPTER 8 "Bad Sea, Good Friends" P. 3

MARCO'S POV

I had to help my nakama get out from under the crushing mast before it collapsed and crushed him beyond repair. I looked at Ace and begged him to help me but he turned around and came back with his vehicle. I turned back to the mast and noticed it, my stomach jumped over the moon and my heart sunk to the lowest depths of the planet. Aria clung to the fallen mast for dear life, her life line cut; her grasp slipping the more she struggled.

The sea dropped, we all felt it as the nose of Moby Dick dipped downwards, bowing to the monstrous wave forming over our heads. Ace wouldn't be able to pull up in time if he had himself and Aria to handle. I kicked off the ground and flew off with my blue Phoenix fire wings and circled around to grab Ace and Aria before the wave come crashing down. Once they managed to grab each other's hand I swooped in and grabbed them and pulled up seeing the dark water falling over our heads.

Fear's icy hand snaked down my spine as I dared to outrace the sea's stormy waves. I felt the sea spray touch me gradually increasing and my strength began to immediately deplete; we began to fall. I was sick to my stomach that I hadn't been able to get them away safely when we were swept away with the current and crashed onto the ship once the wave washed over us.

Lungs, nose and eyes burning with salt water I looked over to try and find the two I tried to save. I swore to myself that if they were dead I'd bring them to life just so I could kill them again myself! A little time later I found Ace who helped me look for Aria. We found pops that had something that looked like a rag doll with red tangled hair in his hand; we shared a mutual look of horror before springing to her side.

"Put her down lads, she cracked her head on the railing pretty good." Pops instructed; Ace began to pound on her chest in an attempt to get the water out of her lungs. He opened her mouth to breathe life back into her and alternated the two.

I went off for a head check while Ace was attempting to revive Aria. She may have been strong, fast and a devil fruit user but she was also just a human and equally as vulnerable to damage. I looked over the top deck; so many casualties but no deaths so far. I went below to see how many had been washed below deck and collected everyone back up.

We managed to get everybody at the top deck while pops steered us towards calmer waters, resuming our jobs we worked around the wreckage to ensure we could still sail along.

ARIA'S POV

I felt cold and I was scared; my chest felt heavy as if a wave was crushing me repeatedly, sweeping me up and away in an undertow. I was scared, so scared. There was a light at the end of the undertow and a person. Ace? No it was Topper! Suddenly my surroundings swirled again and I found myself standing on water.

"Topper?!" I searched frantically for my old nakama. I whirled around and saw him smiling and walking towards me.

"Hey brat." He smiled and patted my head.

"Wait... I'm dead?" His gray eyes softened and he sighed deeply.

"Look around Aria, you're not with Whitebeard's crew anymore. You're with me, standing on the sea. What happened to you?"

"I... I think I hit my head." I said rubbing the spot where pain was pulsing to a heartbeat that wasn't my own. Then I realized it, why wasn't I calm? Was it because of the fear? But I was safe, here with Topper! I looked at my hand which had blood and my hands suddenly remembered the pain when I was trying to hold onto the mast.

"You're not dead yet, and now you owe that person your life." He touched my face gently and smiled. "You know what you must do now. It's the policy of our gild."

"I know." Tears formed in my eyes and rolled down my face. "Why did you have to die?"

"Simple, because I owed you my life; I couldn't have you dying. I'll see you later and I expect you to be old. Got it?" He smirked and rustled my hair. I took in his appearance for probably, the last time. His kind gray eyes, his black straight but messy hair, tan skin... I never registered this before but it was quite terrifying how similar he was to Ace.

"Goodbye Aria." He leaned in and put his lips on mine and breathed. Suddenly nauseous my eyes shot open and I vomited sea water out of my body, the pain burned and I felt tears falling down my face as I coughed and hacked. Choking on all the saltwater I swallowed. I fell back to the floor shakily breathing and looked around to see worried faces washing over with relief and Ace over me grinning and sat back.

"Jeez, don't scare us like that!" He scolded but didn't lose his smile for a second.

"Why?" I croaked. "You don't owe me anything." His smile faded as he looked back at me with something I vaguely recognize; disappointment.

"Don't you have a gild to go back to; friends?" He asked standing up as a woman in a nurse's uniform took his spot. "As long as there are people who want you and love you; that gives you a reason to go on; so don't you dare give up on yourself!" He said harshly and walked off but it wasn't his back I saw with Whitebeard's Jolly Roger. I could see Topper in him. As if they were the same person but I knew that wasn't it, Ace was here. Topper died in my arms.

ACE'S POV

I couldn't stand it, she sounded just like me. I told her what Marco once told me and though it was true, my purpose in life was to figure out if I should have been born or not. A hand grabbed my shoulder and stopped me.

"Ace, take it easy okay? She's pretty shaken." Marco said smoothly; I shrugged his hand off and turned to face him.

"She sounded just like me."

"No, she's like how you _were_. Confused and probably tortured by the words of others." My thoughts were clouded by memories and emotions; I thought my head was going to burst.

"Hey, come on. We're almost out of this storm. We just have to bear with it for one more day hopefully. Let's work on the ship." I nodded and walked off with him, glad to do something else to distract me.

I watched the sunset from the crow's nest; the skies had cleared of the miserable storm that damaged Moby. I heard someone climbing up the shrouds and tilted my hat pretending to sleep. It was probably Marco coming to bother me again.

"Ace?" I looked up at hearing Aria's voice. Her head and hands were bandaged again, and she wore a long, pale blue night gown.

"Hey, how-"

"Wait, let me just say this." She said cutting me off surprisingly. And here I thought she was so polite. "Thanks for saving me. I know now that I was wrong for saying something so stupid and forsaking your generosity." I smiled and patted her head as she lowered it, not looking into my eyes.

"Relax Aria its fine."

"No it's not." She said her voice low and slightly trembling. "I knew someone who was exactly like you in almost every single way. I lost him because he owed me his life." I frowned and debated hitting her head but instead grabbed her face with both hands and made her look at me.

"Look, bitch," I snarled anger rising in my chest. "It's natural for someone close to us want to protect others but pinning the blame of their actions on yourself doesn't do anything but destroy yourself. Got it? I'm sick and tired of your horrible attitude so drop it okay? Tell a joke or do something stupid that makes people laugh, don't be _this_ person."

I watched in horror as her eyes filled with tears that began to fall down her face. I panicked and looked around, noticing Marco and a crowd of nakama glaring at me for making her cry. Stupid girl; suddenly crying all of a sudden and making me look like the bad guy.

"There, there." I said patting her back not knowing how to comfort her. She made a choking noise and I slapped her back hard to make sure she wasn't choking on her own saliva!

"Ow!" She yelped and pounded her fist on my head making me bite my tongue.

"Ow!" I groaned and we began wrestling but it wasn't angry, we were just playing and I had to be careful to not let her fall out of the nest or hit her head or reopen her wounds.

"Captain she's missing from her cabin!" A nurse cried and we both froze. "I left for a moment to grab the needles for a shot and she vanished!" I turned my head to look her face. Her eyes were wide with shock and looked at me in return before giving a quick impish grin and jumped off me and quickly climbed down the shrouds.

"ARIA!"


	9. Ch 9 The Past Unraveled

CHAPTER 9 "The Past Unraveled"

ARIA'S POV

"Oh come on Ace!" I said trying not to giggle. "I said I was sorry!"

"Oh he's not going to let it go for a while. He's stubborn."

"Well I waaaas going to treat him to food buuuut..." I said drawing out my vowels.

He glanced at me now interested and I smirked. Any man will forgive you if you present them with good food.

"Great, lets finish up here in the market and-"

"Hey Aria!" I turned around hearing my name and saw a woman with long blue hair running towards me with a grin. "I thought it was you but I wasn't sure! How are you?!"

"You know her?" Marco asked curiously.

"I'm not sure-" I was cut off by a quick punch to my gut.

"That's for ripping me off stupid bitch!" She growled and grabbed the collar of my shirt but Ace interfered and sent her flying back with a kick to the chest.

"Oh! Now I remember her!" I said. When Ace kicked her it reminded me of when I kicked her after... "Oh shit..."

"What, who is she-" I tackled Ace aside before Frae jump kicked him.

"I guess you could say she's an old disciple of mine." I said blocking a kick with my arm. I threw her back and she charged again I stood my ground and waited for her to come at me. Frae disappeared reappearing behind me, her signature move that I had mastered a counterattack for. She went through me and at the last second I grabbed her arm and pulled her backwards before punching her down to the ground where she lay now winded.

"Whoa... I didn't peg you for the fighting type..." Ace said bluntly. "So, she's your disciple?"

"Not anymore." I said throwing her over my shoulder and began walking away. "It's not that big a deal though, the master only dies at execution."

"Sheesh, that's a bit cold." Marco said.

"Oh please what's _cold_ is the food waiting for me!" Ace teased making me roll my eyes. "So... Food?" I laughed with Marco.

"All right, fine!" I grinned and hurried off to put Frae on a rooftop on the other side of town before we found a restaurant to eat at.

Marco and Ace started off with a great conversation and I would add a bit of my own humor before Ace fell asleep, mid-sentence and people thought we killed him. Frae then decided to make another surprise attack and threw a sword at me but it was easily deflected and I sent her flying out the doors once more.

"Marco, take care of Ace please." I said standing up and walking out of the restaurant. I watched as Frae pulled herself back up onto her feet and fought with me.

"Is that all you've got after these past five years?" I asked as we met head on blocking the other's punch.

"No." She growled viciously and flew back to show me her next move. She pulled out a whip and used it as a longer extension of her arm only it had sea stone in it preventing me from simply passing it through my body. I was shocked, she took that opportunity and threw me down to the ground and went to jump on me but I managed to roll out of the way. I began to unravel the whip from around me but not before Frae pulled on it sharply and cut my face from the corner of my right eye to my chin.

"Nicely done." I smiled and touched the stinging on my cheek and looked back to her.

"Stop playing with me! Take me seriously or I'll kill you!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. I sighed and took a step forwards.

"You're not my enemy, Frae."

"Yes I am and you're mine! It's your fault that Topper died!" I wiped the emotion from my face despite the anger bubbling up in my chest.

"All right then," I stepped forwards. "If you want me to fight you seriously, don't complain when I kick your ass."

"Yeah right!" She scoffed arrogantly. "I know all your moves and tricks!" Ignoring her I ran head on, as expected she threw her arm back and attempted to whip me. I saw her move before it hit and I knew that I would still get hit but I would have to adjust my position after it hit me and fight her one on one.

As the whip grazed me and sapped my strength I kicked off a building and shot as fast as I could towards her before she could get her whip to swing back around to hit me. She used the slack of the whip to try and prevent me from using my devil fruit; instead I grabbed the whip and landed behind her blowing out her right knee. She fell before me and slipped a dagger out and tried to stab my leg but I jumped back and she threw it, assuming it was sea stone I just barely managed to avoid it but I still got cut.

Landing on the next building I stood and watched as she decided to use long range attacks to keep me away from her. Fortunately the whip had a huge flaw; it leaves one entirely open once cracked. I pulled out my own dagger and rushed towards her again, this time I cut her whip up into ribbons, sea stone and everything. She switched to physical combat but she was never good at defense. All she knew was how to attack and block basic punches and kicks but since I was fighting seriously (not really though, because I didn't want her dead) I used capoeira.

My fluid, dancing-combat style threw her through a loop and I knocked her off her feet easily. I walked over to her panting and crouched down to meet her on a level and blocked her punches and attacks, I took her face and pointed it at the restaurant where everyone was watching. She was stubborn and didn't look until I pounded her head but when she did, I felt her body go slightly limp.

"Topper?" She whispered to no one.

"No. His name is Portgas D. Ace. He is now the reason I am alive, like Topper they both risked their lives to save me." I explained as she kept her eyes trained on Ace. "I saved Topper, took him to Syris who trained him up and when we set out for sea Topper paid back his debt in full." Her head snapped back to face me warped with shock and rage.

"No! Topper was amazing and powerful; he would never need to be saved!"

"Everyone with power loses themselves in three choices, Frae: to be good and keep a balance, to use all you can for evil deeds or wipe out your own power for someone else to find and possess. He chose the third but I saved him before he died. Just like how Ace saved me."

"You're wrong!" She moved to bash her head into my jaw but I rolled onto my back and kicked her into the wall behind me.

"You are blinded, that is why you can't defeat me." I said sternly. "Once you control your motive and think things over then you can take me on seriously." I left her and walked over to Ace and Marco who looked amused and slightly concerned.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"She's fine, like a cockroach you can't kill." I shrugged knowingly.

"So, she's your disciple?"

"Was, Ace, was." I smiled walking off with them.

"Why did she call me Topper?" Ace asked curiously.

"He used to work jobs with us." I said slowly remembering the last time I saw him- in my dream.

"And?"

"Ace..." Marco warned worriedly.

"No, it's fine." I sighed. "You were bound to find out sooner or later."

"You don't have to tell us right now Aria." Marco said keeping pace with me.

"Syris found me when I was four and trained me; I met Topper five years later attempting to throw himself over a cliff." I said and paused; they listened and remained patient as I told my story.

"I saved him but I didn't go unscathed, we fell over a patch of sharp rocks and Syris scolded him harshly for three years until it became a joke but three years later I went out with Topper to complete a mission on my own for once. There had been a giant shark that was on a rage and was going to shipwreck us but I stepped up and attacked sending it sliding off the ship and back into the waters. I hadn't thought that it would come back up to try and grab me; Topper instead took my place and also had gotten stuck in the jaws of the Sea King. We managed to get him out from the jaws and cooked up the shark but with his last breath, I'll never forget what he told me." I sighed, running low on breath and paused thinking about his last testament.

'The reason I needed to live on was so that I could repay you my life. Live on and save other souls too, teach them to be great and never forget that...' I couldn't bring myself to say the last words.

Marco had swung around me and punched Ace before he could say something else.

"Sorry, he was about to say something insensitive and stupid; he's blunt like that." Marco said as we watched Ace's head and body reappear from the dirt cloud. A slow laugh fell from my lips and I began laughing as tears rolled down my cheeks. I didn't understand why my heart burned but I felt like laughing, had I gone around the bend?

"Aria its fine, I'm sorry we wanted to know." Marco said pulling me close to him.

"I'm sorry Aria, it must be torture having to see me every day." Ace said sadly. I turned and made sure to give him my nastiest glare, shocked he just stared back baffled at my reaction.

"Don't you dare have pity on yourself, Portgas." I used the cuff Marco's shirt's sleeve and wiped away my tears and rubbed my nose. "You are not Topper, you may look creepy similar but you are completely different." He seemed to absorb it slowly before smiling.

Marco however was complaining about the newly obtained snot on his sleeve.

"So there was this place I heard of... It's famous for its ice cream or something. We should go." Ace said interjecting cheerily.

"You and your bloody stomach." I watched as they had their conversation above my head and smiled.

That was how it should always be, happy conversations among friends and no pity, just happiness.

Could I really carry out Syris' intentions? I was the wrong choice for this mission because I would probably fail; can I really involve them in all this?


	10. Ch 10 Secret Agenda

CHAPTER 10 "Secret Agenda"

ACE'S POV

"Okay guys, pay up." I heard Aria shout over laughter, jeers, angry shouts and much name-calling from my nakama. I looked over to the lively crowd gathering on the top deck but I had to get the booze on my shoulder to pops.

"So," Pops said before popping the lid off the barrel and took a swig. "Am I to expect Marco getting hooked up with Aria?" My eyes bulged as I snapped my head in his direction.

"What; why? They're not together are they?" I didn't know why I was so shocked. They were almost always next to each other, Marco even saved her life (and mine but that's not what's important).

"I heard a rumor that they were." Pops shrugged and looked down at the card game occurring below. Aria was missing her shirt and sandals while my nakama were almost completely naked.

"What the..."

"Strip poker; Aria is slaughtering them all."

"She's probably cheating." I said aloud getting a chuckle from pops.

"The boys haven't noticed it yet. She has them wrapped around her little, pinky finger." He guffawed and then took another gulp from the barrel. "Thieves are very dangerous people, Ace. Don't get too attached or she could back stab you- literally!"

I watched Aria play. She wouldn't kill us right? I mean, she's not a bad person... Unless that was just an act? Maybe she set us up- was that the whole purpose as to why she wanted to meet pops?! I was almost too deep in my thoughts; I hadn't seen her grinning and waving up to me in her bra. I sighed and walked away, confused and feeling heavy.

I found Jozu and walked up to him sitting down.

"Why don't you like Aria?" I watched him turn his head down to look at me. The man was a bloody giant at near eighteen feet I think.

"Don't know her." I blinked, a little surprised at his response. He must've noticed because he continued.

"How much do you actually know about her? Do you know she's not lying to you or what she's even really doing here?"

More questions without answers; I had no clue who or what she really was. All I knew for certain was that she was a thief, her name was Aria, she was a Devil Fruit user, well I knew a bunch of things but I didn't know 'her'.

"Thanks." I mumbled and walked down to my room when I hesitated and went to find her room.

It didn't take long but once I entered her room every noise made me more and more edgy. I searched her whole room before I moved her bed and found letters all addressed to her. I opened one envelope after the next and read Syris' writing. Weird writing styles, grammatical errors and missing words set off a red flag in my mind. They were using code to send messages they didn't want others to read. I took the oldest looking one and returned her room to its exact layout as when I came in. I tore off to find Marco, between the two of us we could decode the letter, once we figured out the code and I memorized it, I'd be able to read the rest of her letters. I needed to prepare myself for the worst to come.

RAYMOND'S POV

I thought that the crew was really warming up to me the more time we spent together. I missed Aria we had a weird relationship but we were secretly friends, maybe even siblings. It was pathetic the way I wished she would come back and everything would go back to normal. I grew close to Sora, Sareh and Crush in the meantime so I could be with her closest circle when she came back.

"Ray, the big man wants to see you!" Maxxy called. Maxxy was an interesting guy with black curly hair, green eyes, dark skin, and a tattoo of the gild on his tongue. He wore black open chest vests with matching shorts, black boots that laced up mid-calf and three silver belts with a good buckle and a checkered sash around his waist.

"Looks like you're up baby cakes." Sora chuckled; I was still adjusting to his unique speech. I grinned and headed off upstairs and knocked on the door.

"Come on in Raymond." The voice spoke quietly. I walked inside but the room was very dark with a dim candle, the only light in the room.

"Yes, sir?"

"I need your help for Aria's mission. Just remember that Aria's mission is long and dangerous so if you mess this up I'll have no choice but to kill her." I froze. Syria would kill Aria if I messed up?! What kind of- no, this was for Aria. If I messed up so would she. If she messed up then we'd both be killed, that's the way of the gild. Our rules were strict but without them we wouldn't have order, I nodded accepting my duty to help Aria.

SYRIS' POV

I smirked at the boy who nodded his head, I was a bit worried he wouldn't obey me but my calculations were never wrong. I had already foreseen Aria's change of heart from the moment I saw Whitebeard's Second Division Commander "Fire Fist" Ace. I knew she would soften because he looked like the trash she had seen but it also helped enforce a rule in our gild which had become useful recently.

"Come with me Ray." I said putting on my gentle mask and walked out of the shadows and opened the door. I heard his footfalls behind me, following closely. Aria was the best for making people easier to manipulate. She was my puppet and knew what I wanted before I even had to tell her, I knew she was infatuated with me. She would even die for me as she had shown in previous battles where she had taken blows for me. I loved her naivety, the fact she thought she had friends here, that people wouldn't turn their back on her the moment I gave an order she couldn't follow.

I led him to Terra Hull's Guild and heard the brat murmur something. Terra Hull and my own gild have an alliance that Aria isn't aware of yet but they deal with the little things I don't have time for.

"Syris, what brings you here?" Graff asked; I never liked him. Green, seaweed hair pulled up in a ponytail, black eyes like a shark and yellow skin. Today he wore a men's kimono with the sleeves ripped off, it fell just above his ankles, tied at his waist with a black sash holding his sword, blue sandals and gold rings hanging from his ears.

"Take the brat and chain him up, wait for my orders but don't kill him or I'll lose my insurance."

"Insurance?" He raised a thick eyebrow curiously.

"He is keeping my plans intact. Good thing too or Whitebeard will be back with a vengeance." He paled nervously.

"He's not...?"

"No but one of my most trusted is on that ship with orders." He raced slightly but his color didn't come back. "Keep him alive." I stressed before turning on my boot's heel and left.

If Aria can get the money I need to pay the Marines for a trust fund, they can back me up and together I can overtake the world. I noticed a shadow and sighed.

"Frae."

"I did as you asked and it looks like she can shake off Topper but Ace did something because I think she likes him or something." She said walking out. "She looks good though. Learned a few new tricks though, damned bitch." She growled and rolled her neck.

"Don't worry about it." I smirked calmly. "I have insurance."

"The kid? What, she take up a new disciple or somethin'?"

"Or something." I said and walked off noticing a messenger crow return.

Upon receiving the message I read it over growing more and more heated.

"'Owe him my life'?!" I bellowed enraged. "Her life is mine!"

"Possessive, Syris?" I whipped around to see my cousin, Trafalgar. "Who's the girl?" I glared at him.

"Get out."

"Later. What're you planning with Whitebeard? And spare me the theatrics because I already know you've got a subordinate on his ship."

"Get the hell out of here dammit." I spat as venomously as I could muster.

"Make me." He grinned at me from under the fold of his hat.


End file.
